El deber de un arma
by Cheethan Black
Summary: Un arma tiene que proteger a su técnico a toda costa. / No, no pude pensar un resumen ahora.. quizá después lo edite.


_Este es un fic que estoy pensando hace algunos meses -muuuuchos-, es la primera vez que hago algo tan largo, aunque me mató que el primer capítulo fuera así, espero mejorar el nivel para la próxima..._

_Está ambientado en el manga, después del capítulo 81.. o sea: **Leer hasta el cap 81 del manga antes de esto**. A menos que seas de los que no te importa =P~_

_O sea, es como si fuera una historia paralela a partir del cap 81, así que podrían suceder hechos que pasan en el manga también._

_..._

_Espero que el ooc no sea tan obvio, sino.. por favor indiquénme la cita o en qué partes -via mensaje o review-, para poder mejorarlo. ( espero que si sea un momento de "me han molestado hasta dejar un poco mi personalidad de lado" no cuenten xd ) ..._

_...Y si se me olvida algo que hace a cada rato también (pero tomar en cuenta en qué parte de la serie está, ahora BS no es tan...efrgds ye )._

_..._

_Otra cosa: traté de usar un formato diferente, sólo porque sí~ (normales son estílo "Juan: blabla", "-blabla- dijo", y en inglés " "blabla" dijo/pensó " o " "bla" dijo, 'bla' pensó ", etc). Si molesta por favor díganmelo (Al menos se me hizo más fácil leerlo así, si sólo "es raro" supongo que no lo cambiaré)._

* * *

**Soul Eater y sus personajes -utilizados en este fic- no me pertenecen, son de autoría de Atsushi Okubo.** Yo solamente escribí esta historia paralela.

Y... AHORA ~

* * *

...

El deber de un arma es siempre proteger a su técnico...

_¿Cierto?_

_

* * *

_

**Muchas veces lo que quieres no lo obtienes, lo que esperas nunca llega… entonces, **

**¿por qué no te resignas?**

**

* * *

**

...

Las clases pasaban lentas y aburridas para los alumnos, exceptuando unos pocos interesados, entre los que se incluía a cierta chica con su cabello cenizo sujetado por dos coletas altas. A su lado un alvino estaba despreocupado dormitando con los brazos tras su cabeza. Se escuchó un ligero ronquido. La chica, sabiendo claramente quién habría sido, giró enojada hacia su compañero y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

'¡Arg!', lanzó un grito bajo mientras se sobaba. '¡ ¿Pero qué te pasa, Maka? !', replicó con la voz justa para que sólo ella escuchara –no quería llamar la atención y que lo castigaran nuevamente. Estaba notoriamente enojado y la veía fieramente.

'¡Como la nueva death scythe debes dar un buen ejemplo! Deberías dejar de dormir en clase.', le reprochó indignada.

'¡Ja! Si es así, entonces ¿cuál es el ejemplo que da la _vieja Death Scythe_?', dijo burlón el chico levantando una ceja.

Ella sólo resopló. 'No porque _ESE_ sea un estúpido-pervertido-mujeriego-que-no-sirve-para-nada _tú_ debes hacer lo mismo.', dijo claramente molesta. '¡Partiendo con que deberías ser un ejemplo en clases!'

'Tú como la técnico que me convirtió en death scythe sigue dando el ejemplo mientras yo descanso.', y apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en la mesa para dormir, volteando para no verla.

Maka infló sus mejillas. "Estúpido Soul.", pensó mirando a otro lado y luego siguió tomando apuntes.

.

Ya estaba por terminar la hora, cuando el profesor se aclaró la garganta para dirigirse a sus alumnos:

'Con las misiones especiales que ha tenido que hacer el Spartoi no se le ha prestado la suficiente atención al resto del alumnado',dijo un poco resentido 'y algunos profesores han tenido que tomarse algunas licencias.', dijo, haciendo que Maka se viera pensativa. 'Pero hoy han puesto más misiones en el tablón de anuncios,' Muchos se emocionaron al escucharlo. '... al menos el número normal de siempre, y mañana volverá a hacerles clases el profesor Stein.' Dicho esto último toda la alegría que pudo haberles provocado la noticia de las misiones se les desvaneció y muchos comenzaron a alegar, algunos hasta lloriqueaban.

'Pensé que nos habíamos salvado por una temporada. . .'

'¡ ¿Eso quiere decir que volverán las disecciones? !'

'¡NOOOOO!'

Al ver la actitud de los jóvenes el profesor no hizo más que suspirar, no era del círculo cercano a Stein, pero debía entender cómo se sentían ellos -disecciones cada dos por tresno le harían más que vomitar. 'Ya. Silencio, cálmense… Seguiremos con las clases, se los decía ahora para que no se me olvidara luego.', y dicho esto retomó su trabajo anotando en el pizarrón.

"Sé que todas las clases son importantes… pero no quiero más disecciones", Maka se debatía y sollozaba internamente. Al rato volteó y se dio cuenta de que su compañero seguía dormido, por lo que no había escuchado ni una pizca de la información. Frunció el ceño y trató de despertarlo, sacudiendo su hombro.

'Hey, … Soul, despierta.', le susurró acercándose a su cabeza, él sólo giró ésta y le miró somnoliento a los ojos.

'¿Mmm?' Al parecer no estaba molesto, más bien desorientado.

'Nos acaban de decir que hay nuevas misiones, ¿quieres que vayamos a revisar?', le preguntó sonriendo… al fin habían recuperado a Kid y quería olvidar la última misión.

'Mmm.', por como lo "dijo" ella supuso que era una respuesta afirmativa. Al haber un pequeño silencio después, vio como él volteaba nuevamente la cabeza para seguir con lo suyo, por lo que pensó si debía darle toda la información… no quería que le diera un paro al día siguiente, o cuando volvieran si es que iban de misión.

'Ehh… El profesor también nos dijo que Stein volverá a hacernos clases mañana.', susurró bajito, ya que no se decidía bien a decirle todo aún.

'¡ ¿QUÉ? !', gritó Soul a todo pulmón, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, levantándose inmediatamente, con una mirada de terror puesta en su compañera.

'Eh…', alcanzó a decir Maka, completamente avergonzada y sonrojada… sabía que en esos precisos momentos toda la sala debía de estar viéndolos, él había sido _MUY_ exagerado.

'¡Soul Eater! Vuelve a sentarte, deja para después tus asuntos y ahora sigam- ', el sonido del timbre lo detuvo. 'Bueno, creo que hemos terminado. Ha sido un placer ser su profesor estos días.', dijo con sinceridad, pero mirando enojado a _algunos_.

'Nooo~ Estábamos felices sin disecciones', dijo Soul sentándose bruscamente.

Mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos y arreglaban sus cosas –algunos más rápido que otros, entusiasmados por las nuevas misiones-, Maka se paró al lado de Soul, esperando que reaccionara nuevamente.

'No todo es tan malo… las disecciones no son _tan_ malas, además que últimamente el profesor Stein no las hacía tan seguido.', trató de animarlo. 'Igualmente no creo que esté con muchos ánimos ahora… después del rescate de Kid. Los _adultos_ deben estar muy ocupados.' Su expresión se ensombreció un poco, lo que Soul notó perfectamente, pero permaneció callado.

'Hey, Soul. ¡Un gran dios como yo ha venido a saludar a su amigo!'

Soul y Maka miraron tras ellos, ahí estaban Black Star y Tsubaki, el primero más serio -o callado- que de costumbre y la segunda con la sonrisa amable de siempre, la que lograba infundarle confianza a sus amigos.

'Hola Tsubaki, disculpa por no saludarte antes.', le sonrió, acercándose a su amiga.

'No importa, Maka-chan. En la mañana llegamos muy justo.', dijo tranquilizándola.

Soul sólo miraba la escena.

'Soul, .. hey, Soul. ¡Ponle atención a tu dios! Muahahaha.', le dijo Black Star, en una de sus típicas poses, sacándolo de su trance. 'Eh, ¿irán a buscar alguna nueva misión? ¡Pretendo tomar una adecuada para alguien tan BIG como yo!'

'¿No será que no quieres ir a la primera clase de Stein, mañana?', le interrogó –con un tono levemente reprochador- Maka, dejando de conversar con su amiga.

'¡Muahhaahh! ¡Un dios como yo no hace eso! ¡Stein me necesita, pero tengo que derrotar a todos los kishines posibles para que Shinigami no sufra! ¡El Shibusen me necesita!', respondió –comentario que todos pasaron por alto.

'Iremos ahora. ¿Ustedes también?', le respondió algo tardío, Soul, alegrándose de que todo estuviera normal.

'Sí, después no habrán buenas misiones, aunque nuestro número de almas al fin va subiendo.', dijo alegre Tsubaki.

'¡Pues vamos, no debemos permitir que nos quiten las mejores misiones!', dijo mientras salía por la puerta, caminando gracioso. El resto sólo suspiró y lo siguió.

* * *

Ambos estaban frente al tablón de misiones. Llevaban un buen rato sin decidirse.

Habían esperado a que la primera tanda de alumnos se alejara, para tener el pasillo despejado. Cabe decir que ahora estaba desierto. Black Star y Tsubaki habían elegido de los primeros y fueron a prepararse.

'Mmm, ¿y qué te parece ésta, Soul?', le dijo indicándole un anuncio.

'No creo, es muy poco cool… Ya sabes, deberíamos dejársela a los menos experimentados.', respondió con sorna mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se apoyaba en la pared contraria.

Maka chasqueó la lengua y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. 'Bueno, si quieres una misión cool, al menos ayúdame a buscarla.'

'Está bien', y se acercó a ella, que tenía el ceño fruncido. 'A ver… Ésta está cerca, podríamos salir hoy, derrotar al kishin en la noche y volver mañana a mediodía. Además dice que es de peligrosidad media, así que lo derrotaremos rápido~', dijo seguro, sacando uno de los anuncios para mostrárselo.

'¡Pero si ese ya te lo había comentado y respondiste que no! ¡ ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? !', le espetó con ira.

'Simplemente no lo hiciste parecer interesante.', dijo soltando una pequeña risita, amaba hacerla enojar por nada.

'Arggh. . .'

'Ya calma, Maka… ¿Al final vamos con ésta, o no? Si es así, ya está decidido y no hay problema.', dijo despreocupado.

'Claro, como no eres tú el que ha estado hablando solo como estúpido frente a su compañero por media hora… Tomemos la misión y larguémonos; luego de almorzar algo salimos.', dijo tratando de tranquilizar su rabia y se dirigió hacia la mujer regordeta que estaba tras una ventanilla cercana.

* * *

Llevaban un buen rato desde su última parada. Luego de regresar a casa con algo de comida rápida, almorzaron, se alistaron y fueron a por el kishin; llevaban unas cuantas horas de aquello.

El rugido de la moto anaranjada chocaba contra las fachadas de las casas –que ya comenzaban a prender sus luces-, haciendo parecer que fueran ellos el monstruo que iban a buscar.

No necesitaban decidirse por un plan, se entendían perfectamente así: No irían a buscar albergue hasta que lo derrotaran, sino los ánimos se les irían y aplazarían todo para el día siguiente. Después podrían revisar un lugar donde dormir, no importaba mucho, total volverían temprano.

Ya eran sobre las diez de la noche cuando llegaron ambos jóvenes al destino señalado en el papel que les dieron en el Shibusen. El lugar era un complejo de restoranes, bares y algunas tiendas, pero aún siendo buena hora estaban cerrados, incluso algunos ventanales estaban tapeados dando un aspecto lúgubre. Realmente no se dieron cuenta en qué momento cambio el paisaje de apacibles inmuebles a esto, que debía ser o estar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Si no fuera porque el lugar no mostraba signos de vandalismo ni mucha suciedad, se podría decir que había sido abandonado a su suerte tiempo atrás, a lo que realmente correspondían unos cuantos días, uno o dos antes del aviso dado al Shibusen.

'¡Soul, si ese kishin no puede seguir así! ¡Muchos terminarán en la ruina si siguen sin trabajar! ¡Tenemos que terminar esto ahora!', gritó para que pudiera escucharla tras el ruido del motor.

'Como si no supiera… ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a mitad de la noche para que lo matasen?', le respondió Soul luego de detener y apagar el vehículo.

Ambos se bajaron y observaron más detalladamente el lugar, al parecer realmente no había nadie cerca. Eso era bueno… ahora.

'Hey, Maka. ¿Puedes usar tu percepción de almas para ver dónde se encuentra?', le Soul preguntó mientras seguía revisando con la mirada las calles.

'Claro, espera.'

Maka cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al abrirlos pudo observar el alma de Soul, tan despreocupada y sarcástica como siempre, sonrió un poco... pero también la vio un poco más obscura. Giró para ver el resto del lugar: claramente la gente había abandonado la zona, sólo habían unas pocas almas a unas cuantas cuadras, además, sentía la presencia de un kishin, pero no lograba ubicarlo.

'Será que es muy fuerte y puede ocultarse o algo, no puedo encontrarlo… aunque puedo decir que está cerca de aquí, hacia el… ¿norte? Quizá…', no se mostraba muy segura y tomó su mentón con una mano tratando de enfocarse en su tarea. 'Podría… podría decir que se está acercando… Mejor transfórmate en guadaña por si acaso, no quiero que nos pille desprevenidos, ya no somos tan ingenuos.', dijo tendiéndole una mano. "…Espero."

'Entonces vamos.', le respondió Soul, a lo que tomaba la mano de su amiga y un halo brillante lo envolvía en lo que se volvía guadaña.

'Podría jurar que está cerca… ¿Estás seguro que decía que era de peligrosidad media, cierto? Yo al menos recuerdo eso… Entonces, ¿cómo puede esconder así su presencia? Quizá es muy débil, pero eso no cuadra con lo que nos dijeron.', dijo más para sí la última parte, buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de _algo_.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico. La chica se tensó y rápidamente giró sobre su eje para dar con lo que provocó el sonido: un basurero caído en un callejón. Se acercó con cautela, asiendo fuertemente a Soul, quien no decía nada para no distraerle. Ya a unos metros de distancia escuchó un maullido.

"Maldito gato", pensaron ambos a la vez, quitando un poco que la tensión que había.

Tras ellos, un gemido. Esta vez Maka volteó la cabeza lentamente. Tras unos maceteros había algo. Se veía su _lomo _-porque aún no sabía si era humano o parecido- por sobre los pequeños arbustos y de vez en vez el brillo de un ojo entre las hojas.

'¡Sal de ahí, infeliz, hemos venido por a ti!... ¡NO! ¡Por tu alma!', le gritó Maka furiosa, a lo que Soul sonrió, sabiendo cómo se ponía ella cuando quería largarse rápido de una misión.

El demonio se movió inquieto, y sólo atinó a escabullirse entre los edificios.

'Oh, no. ¡No te escaparás! ¡Quiero irme a dormir y volver temprano por la mañana, no me arruinarás los planes!', dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia él blandiendo a Soul, pero lo único que logró golpear fue una pared de cemento, ya que el kishin había escapado raudo y con pánico.

'Je, parece que no nos la quiere hacer fácil éste… ¿Eh, Maka?', dijo sarcástico, pero no contó con que eso la irritaría aún más.

'¡Calla Soul! Mejor ayúdame, debes poder hacer algo como death scythe, ¿no?'

Él sólo chasqueó la lengua.

Maka se adentró por el callejón, pero no había mucho espacio para maniobrar. Aunque por ahora no parecía haber mayor problema, porque el _monstruo ese _no parecía esforzarse mucho por atacar, más bien sólo había escapado.

Siguió corriendo –como lo hacía desde el primer fallo- hasta que llegó a otra calle. Ahí pudo ver como _eso_ estaba hurgando entre la basura –que debía llevar varios días allí-, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Con la luz de los faroles pudo distinguir su figura: algo parecido a un mono estirado y deforme, los dedos de manos y pies muy alargados y prensiles, con garras asquerosas, más largas que un pulgar normal; de la misma forma, su cuerpo también era más extenso de lo normal; la cabeza era achatada y sus ojos eran grandes se movían demasiado, mirando todo, aún así no parecía percatarse de nada; y se le distinguía un poco de ropa, como indicando que alguna vez fue "humano hecho y derecho". Ella no podía creer que realmente _eso _alguna vez fue humano y ahora simplemente era un germen de kishin… ¿cómo podrían transformarse en algo tan grotesco? Es más, ¿cómo era que esos que aún no alcanzaban a ser un kishin real tuvieran esa forma y, en cambio, El Kishin pareciera alguien normal… si no fuera por la locura que lo rodeaba.

Maka trató de ver su alma, pero sólo veía una mancha rojiza y escurridiza, ya le parecía a la de Black Star por su movimiento tan errático. Entonces, se acercó lentamente a su objetivo, pero cuando alzó la guadaña el kishin bruscamente se giró y reaccionó pegándole un zarpazo en una pierna. Maka gritó y el monstruo se encaramó por los ladrillos de un edificio cercano, huyendo.

'¡Maka!', Soul trató de volver a su forma humana pero ella lo miró con enojo.

'¡Mantente así! ¡Debemos acabar con él! Fue sólo un rasguño.', dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse con la falda la sangre que había salido de una herida no muy profunda, pero claramente molesta para moverse. 'Ahora sabemos que debemos andarnos con más cuidado.'

'¡Eso lo sabemos de antes, Maka!', le reprochó molesto.

'Ya cálmate.', le dijo bajando la guadaña y pasando una pierna sobre ésta. 'Ahora volemos, que debe haber subido hasta alguna azotea.' Soul sólo resopló fastidiado, ocultó gran parte de su hoja y se elevaron hasta el techo del edificio por donde subió el kishin. Ella aterrizó en la azotea, pero no alcanzó ni a poner ambos pies cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la espalda, rasgándole la gabardina y provocando más heridas.

'¡Argh! ¡Maldición!', dijo tratando de estabilizarse, aunque el demonio no le dio mucho tiempo antes del próximo ataque, el cual logró esquivar. "¿Cómo es que cambió tan rápido? ¡Antes solo escapaba!", pensó mientras saltaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse un poco de su oponente.

'¿Estás bien, Maka?', preguntó Soul, claramente preocupado.

'Estoy bien-', respondió secamente, no quería preocuparlo, pero este no era momento de debilidad, al parecer el kishin no era tan débil como parecía hasta hace poco.

El monstruo se acercó a ella abriendo la boca, gruñendo –tratando de pronunciar algo de seguro-, mostrando unos dientes filosos y amarillos, aunque muchos rotos. La luna salió de entre unas nubes, iluminando mejor la situación, sólo ahí ella pudo distinguir ese brillo de furia y locura que tenían sus ojos. Se lanzó a ella y alcanzó a agarrarle por un hombro, a lo que trató de morderla. Ella sólo permaneció estática, sorprendida por el último movimiento.

"Pero qué-", alcanzó a pensar Soul antes de volverse humano y enterrarle un brazo hecho guadaña en el estómago del monstruo. '¡Maka, qué te pasa!'

'Na- nada', respondió luego de dar un gran suspiro al ver como su enemigo se retorcía de dolor y se alejaba unos pasos de ellos. 'Gracias, Soul.', dijo tomando su mano mientras él se volvía guadaña con una cara llena de preocupación. 'En serio, estoy bien… simplemente tendré que llegar a curarme un poco.' Trató de tranquilizarlo –y al parecer en algo lo logró-, aunque se sentía bastante fatigada luego del segundo ataque exitoso del demonio.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no le había hecho nada? Soul lo hirió porque tuvo la obligación de protegerla de un golpe seguro, ¿cómo fue que ella no respondió a eso antes? Ya llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, ya había convertido a su arma en una death scythe, como para que ahora cayera en errores tan idiotas como ese.

Enojada apretó el agarre de Soul, pero se subió al mango de la guadaña para volar. Quería luchar, pero al parecer, no estaba en condiciones de pelear –y Soul no tardó en notarlo y materializar las alas-, no sabía qué le pasaba esa noche… quizá sólo se apresuró, así siempre saldría todo mal. Así no debía ser Maka Albarn. Volvería para matar a ese demonio luego de descansar y curar sus heridas.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató, nuevamente, del ataque que le mandó el kishin, éste agarró la guadaña cerca de su filo, zamarreando para botar a su piloto.

'¡Maka!'

Ella por poco pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre el asfalto –varios metros por debajo-, trató de mantener el control pero él no soltaba a Soul, ¡ ¿Cómo mierda fue tan estúpida? !

Con un nuevo zarpazo, el kishin alcanzó una de las manos de Maka, por lo que ella se soltó involuntariamente. Soul se horrorizó y gritó al ver como ella caía a la calle, trató de volverse humano e ir tras ella en caída libre, pero el monstruo pensó otra cosa y lo lanzó –aún como guadaña- contra la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

'¡Idiota!', se reprochó asustado como muchas veces, pensando en quizás qué le había pasado a Maka en esos segundos. "¡Tiene que estar bien!"

'¡Maldito kishin, me las pagarás!', dijo lanzándose contra él, pero al parecer éste ya no era el mismo, ahora se movía con agilidad y astucia, escapando del filo de la guadaña.

"_Parece que el niñato necesita ayuda, ya sabes que te la puedo dar"_, retumbaba la voz un pequeño diablillo en su cabeza.

"_¡Callate y déjame en paz! ¡Tengo que salvar a Maka, no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase!"_, gritaba mentalmente totalmente desesperado, mientras lanzaba el filo de sus brazos a diestra y siniestra, hiriendo de a poco a su enemigo que gemía de dolor, pero no se dignaba a ceder sus ataques tampoco, provocando que Soul se fuera bañando en la sangre de ambos.

"_Por esa misma razón te lo ofrezco, sabes que si te dejas llevar podrás derrotar fácilmente a este enclenque y salvar a tu princesita. Ju ju ju._"

'¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Le haría daño a ella también!', gritó encolerizado, dando el golpe de gracia al kishin.

"_Tú eliges. Pero a la próxima de seguro tú vendrás a pedirme ayuda._"

"_Eso has dicho siempre…"_, le respondió Soul mientras sacaba su brazo del cuerpo inerte del monstruo que no tardó en deshacerse, dejando ver un alma roja. Soul sólo la agarró guardándola rápidamente y girando sobre sí, para ir en busca de su técnico.

"_Maka, Maka… dime que estás bien…_", pensaba una y otra vez.

Al bajar por las cornisas de las ventanas, divisó el cuerpo inerte de Maka. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. '¡MAKA!'

Cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodilló y la sujetó con delicadeza. Respiraba. Lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio, quizás no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero seguía viva, tendría que ir a un hospital rápido.

Al levantarse, con su técnico en brazos, pudo percatarse de la trayectoria de ella. Sobre ellos se encontraba el toldo de la entrada de un restauran que había cedido al peso de su amiga, eso fue lo que amortiguó su caída. Dio gracias por que haya caído justo por ese lugar y no otro. Aunque no era algo para alegrarse tampoco.

Se acercó a su moto y la observó unos momentos.

'Oh, rayos… y ahora qué hago', dijo bajo, al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que sería llevarla en moto si ella iba inconciente; no había ni un alma cerca, como para pedirle ayuda… y no llegaría a ningún lado caminando. 'Eh, Maka, Maka…', la sacudió un poco tratando de despertarla, sólo necesitaba que se afirmara a él, manejaría muy lento.

Luego de poco no insistió más. Trató, de la forma más delicada posible, de sentarse en la moto, con ella de frente, para poder llevarla. Puso las piernas de ella sobre las suyas, trató de colocar su peso sobre él, para que no haya –o al menos fuera el mínimo- riesgo de que se cayera. Suspiró al terminar la tarea y encendió la moto, procurando ir lo más lento posible.

Por suerte de camino a la misión habían pasado por un hospital y recordaba por dónde estaba, no tendría que pasar la molestia de buscar a alguien para preguntarle.

Como ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche no había mucho movimiento ni autos, por lo que no tuvo mayor problema en el viaje, el único problema que tenía era un _"hombrecillo"_ en su cabeza.

"_Pensé que me pedirías ayuda, le hicieron mucho daño, y no era un oponente digno de ello. Ju ju ju_."

"_¿Puedes callarte y ya? Sabes que no te tengo contemplado como plan B._", pensó molesto, tratando de concentrarse en la calle.

"_Entonces como plan A…_", sonrió molestando al albino.

"_Muere, no estoy para que me molestes ahora_", bufó.

"_Ju ju ju._" Sólo rió mientras desaparecía en la obscuridad de su mente.

"Ya era hora de que se fuera…" Suspiró, girando en un semáforo.

Llegó al hospital, había demorado alrededor de media hora, sólo esperaba que Maka estuviera bien. Al entrar a urgencias sólo divisó una enfermera y un hombre dormido en una banca, pero se escuchaba un poco de ruido desde los box de urgencias: por ser medianoche había tan poca gente que no era necesario esperar, eso era bueno.

Se acercó a la enfermera con su técnico en brazos, cuando los vio ella pidió que trajeran una camilla y le pidió a Soul que ingresara algunos datos. Luego de ver la condición de Maka y sabiendo que no había nadie más, decidió internarla enseguida, sin pasar por un box, por lo que llamó también a un doctor para que autorizada todo.

Cuando Soul dejó a Maka sobre la camilla la enfermera notó toda la sangre que lo cubría.

'Tienes mucha sangre, te deberías revisar también.', dijo al notar que el alvino no planeaba pedir ayuda para él.

'No, está bien. Solamente quiero que ella se recupere.'

'Está bien...' Suspiró.

Luego de que se llevaran a Maka y le dieran el número donde iba a estar, Soul se dirigió al baño, estaba bastante cansado y necesitaba relajarse –para luego ir a cuidar de Maka-, pero debía informar a Shinigami, por lo que se acercó al espejo que había sobre los lavatorios, soltó vaho sobre él, haciendo que éste se empañara, y escribió el número.

**42 42 564**

Un brillo surcó el espejo y acto seguido apareció la máscara –muy de cerca- de Shinigami sama.

'Hola, hola, Soul~', le dijo como siempre el Shinigami, alejando su cara del espejo.

'Buenas.', atinó a contestar, no tenía mucho ánimo. Observó la imagen del espejo y no vio a Spirit. "De seguro ese maldito viejo pervertido está en el cabaret, … y pensar en como está Maka…", pensó molesto, pero luego recordó que a esa hora no debía haber nadie en el Shibusen y, luego de fijarse más, tampoco el Shinigami estaba en la Death Room. "Quizá está en su casa,… o dentro del espejo,… vaya a saber tú." 'Vengo a darle el informe de la misión.', dijo enderezándose un poco, él nunca hacía el informe final… siempre era ella…

'¿Y Maka-chan?', le preguntó un poco serio.

'Ell-… Ella está internada. Ahora mismo estoy en el baño del hospital de aquí.', respondió algo triste.

'Ya veo… Mañana por la mañana enviaremos a alguien a buscarlos…', dijo ahora completamente serio y guardó silencio por unos instantes. '¿Y el germen de kishin? ¿Lo derrotaron? ¿Se escapó?'

'Maka… cayó de un edificio, aunque su caída fue amortiguada; el kishin siguió luchando conmigo, no se le acercó, lo derroté…' "Ni siquiera me comí su alma… no me había fijado.", pensó algo sorprendido.

'Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo', seguía serio. 'Cuídala, Soul… Ya sabes como se pondrá Spirit cuando vuelvan~', terminó, haciendo más ligero el ambiente.

'Je, me matará', murmuró mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara, al menos estaba algo más animado ahora. 'Adios, Shinigami sama.', dijo, a lo que la imagen se desvanecía. 'Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que guardé el alma de ese infeliz…', dijo mientras sacaba una esfera roja de un bolsillo, la luz que ésta emitía se reflejaba en las paredes y el espejo del baño, dando un aire_ extraño_ al lugar.

No se lo pensó mucho y acercó el alma corrompida a su boca, engulléndola rápidamente. Aunque no creía que eso le fuera a aumentar mucho la fuerza ahora que era una _death scythe_ –suponía que puro entrenamiento y misiones harían eso-, nunca le dijeron que no debía quedárselas.

"Bueno, cualquier cosa y Shinigami sama aún puede quitarme las almas que he comido… ya nos las confiscó una vez.", pensó recordando el incidente cuando conocieron a Blair. 'Ha pasado mucho de eso…', dijo mirándose al espejo, antes de salir de allí.

Fue hacia donde debería estar la habitación de Maka, pero ya cerca otra enfermera le cortó el paso.

'¿Qué hace aquí? Los horarios de visita terminaron hace horas.', le dijo cortante y desconfiada a Soul, más por estar lleno de sangre, sin que se viera desfallecer ni nada.

'Vengo a revisar a mi amiga, acabo de traerla hace como 10 minutos.', dijo tratando de no ser muy agresivo, para que no terminara por llamar a los guardias o algo.

'Ah. Pero aún así no puedes entrar, disculpa.', trató de ser amable la enfermera, entendiendo la situación -y posiblemente la sangre- del chico. 'Pero puedes quedarte en una de las sillas del pasillo, aunque te aconsejaría volver a casa por hoy y que la visites mañana.', dijo sonriendo.

'No, gracias. No vivimos por aquí, sólo estamos de paso.', respondió no queriendo ahondar en el tema.

'Oh, disculpa nuevamente. Entonces quédate ahí. El primer horario de visita se inicia a las 10 am, para todos los casos. De ahí si el paciente está grave el horario simplemente se acorta.'

'Muchas gracias.', dijo Soul, a lo que la enfermera se alejó por el pasillo.

Soul se acercó a las sillas y las quedó mirando, luego vio el supuesto cuarto de Maka... las sillas estaban un poco lejos de la habitación, pero no creía que lo dejaran sentarse en el suelo como en el Shibusen... Preferiría que estuvieran en el Shibusen.

Se sentó a esperar y ojalá dormir un poco .

"_Si no fueras tan débil My Lady ni siquiera estaría herida~_", escuchó una voz insoportable en su cabeza.

"_¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora?_", dijo el alvino encontrándose en medio de la Black Room.

"_Ju ju ju._" Soul se sentó en la silla que había allí observando amenazante al diablillo. Dios, realmente odiaba a este tipo. "_Sólo te digo la verdad… Ya conoces mi oferta._"

"_Y tú ya sabes que la rechazaré. ¿Por qué no paras de preguntarlo? Molestas._" Le respondió apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y revolviendo un poco su cabello.

"_Ju ju~, quizá algún día te darás cuenta de que lo necesitas… es la única manera de que te hagas más fuerte._", dijo acercándose al viejo tocadiscos y bajando la aguja. La música llenó el lugar. "_Porque no me digas que fuiste muy rápido matando a ese monstruo…_", dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

"…" Desvió la mirada, esto sólo estaba preocupando más a Soul.

"_Admítelo, en algún momento vendrás corriendo a pedirme ayuda, ju ju ju_~", dijo mientras desaparecía de nuevo, al igual que la música.

Soul abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía los brazos apoyados en ambos muslos y la cabeza gacha.

'No…', dijo levantando la cabeza.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Maka, estaba preocupado –más preocupado que antes- por ella, no había podido hacer nada por ella. Claro, había matado al demonio, pero poco importaba eso. Él era su arma, él debía proteger a su técnico, a Maka, lo había hecho antes, pero ¡debía hacerlo _siempre_!

'Y si… ¿Y si no soy capaz de cuidarla en el futuro?', susurró enojándose consigo mismo. 'Ella quería hacerse más fuerte, para que yo no tuviera que protegerla siempre… ¿o porque yo no _puedo_ protegerla?...', susurró aun más bajo y agachó nuevamente la cabeza, esta vez sosteniéndola con las manos.

.

'De verdad…'

.

'Preferiría que estuviéramos ahora mismo en el Shibusen.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

***** El número 42 42 564 se lee _shini no shini no gorokushi_, _shini_ es muerte y _koroshi_ es asesinar, y gorokushi suena similar a esto. (no es un simple separador de números), entonces es como decir "muerte, muerte, asesinar".

De seguro muchos lo sabían, pero nunca son todos.

Al fin algo de vacaciones, espero que con eso obligue a mi cerebro a maquinar el resto de los capítulos -ya que sólo pocas cosas son inspiración, a mi cerebro pareciera no gustarle esa palabra-, al menos tengo bastante adelantado el 2, algunas partes escritas del 3 y del pre-final~ ¡Tengo que trabajar en esto! =D

No creo que el resto de los capítulos sea tan largo.


End file.
